


take my leave of you

by imperfecta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, oni zasługują na więcej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfecta/pseuds/imperfecta
Summary: Byli uciekinierami, kłamcami. Kradli czas, który nie należał do nich i który wkrótce miał im się skończyć. Wszystko dla tych paru chwil szczęścia. Dla wspólnych nocy na skrzypiącym, niewygodnym łóżku w obskurnym pokoju z przepaloną żarówką i pokrytymi wilgocią ścianami.Byli tylko zranionymi ludźmi, którzy rozpaczliwie marzyli o wolności.





	take my leave of you

Przez ciężkie zasłony taniego, hotelowego pokoju przedzierał się jasny blask księżyca. Oświetlał ponure pomieszczenie i wydobywał z mroku sylwetkę kobiety, która spała tuż obok niego. Wiedział, że również powinien spróbować zasnąć, jednak nie chciał stracić ani jednej sekundy z ich ostatnich wspólnych chwil. Pragnął wyryć w pamięci ten moment, schować go głęboko w swoim umyśle, by żadne tortury i maszyny zastosowane przez Hydrę nie mogły mu go odebrać.

Chciał ją taką zapamiętać — odprężoną, bez śladów towarzyszącego jej za dnia napięcia, z rudymi kosmykami włosów opadającymi na twarz. Natalia Romanova była śmiertelnie niebezpieczną bronią, wyszkoloną do zabijania z zimną krwią, a jej kartoteka splamiona była czerwienią. Była morderczynią. Była taka, jak on. Jednak teraz, gdy leżała bezbronna w jego objęciach, wydawała się wyjątkowo krucha i niewinna.

Byli uciekinierami, kłamcami. Kradli czas, który nie należał do nich i który wkrótce miał im się skończyć. Wszystko dla tych paru chwil szczęścia. Dla wspólnych nocy na skrzypiącym, niewygodnym łóżku w obskurnym pokoju z przepaloną żarówką i pokrytymi wilgocią ścianami. Dla kilku nieśmiałych uśmiechów, czułych gestów i słów zrozumienia, które niczego nie zmieniały.

Opuszkami palców gładził delikatnie jej nagie ramię, uśmiechając się, gdy ten prosty gest wywołał na jej ciele gęsią skórkę. To był ich mały raj, schronienie od piekła, w którym żyli na co dzień. Ucieczka od okrutnej rzeczywistości, czekającej na nich poza murami tego budynku. 

— Dlaczego nie śpisz? — mruknęła, nie otwierając oczu.

Nie odpowiedział. Patrzył jedynie na nią i myślał, że chciałby zasypiać przy niej każdej nocy. Sprawiać, by krzyczała z rozkoszy i trzymać w objęciach, gdy obudzi się roztrzęsiona po kolejnym koszmarze. Chciałby spędzać z nią leniwe poranki przy czarnej kawie, rozmawiać o błahostkach i choć raz nie martwić się, że zabraknie im czasu, by być razem. 

Chciałby, by mogli być zwykłymi ludźmi, Jamesem i Natalią. By już nigdy nie musieli być Zimowym Żołnierzem i Czarną Wdową — gotowymi na każdy rozkaz mordercami.

— Ucieknijmy.

Rudowłosa zamarła. Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

Niejednokrotnie snuli nierealne plany na temat ucieczki i tego, jak wyglądałoby ich życie, gdyby zostawili bolesną przeszłość za sobą i zaczęli od nowa. Były to zwykłe mrzonki, puste słowa, które miały im dodać otuchy w trudnych chwilach. 

Tym razem jednak Barnes był całkowicie poważny. To nie była kolejna teoria w stylu “co by było gdyby”. Naprawdę gotów był zaryzykować.

— Przecież wiesz, że nie możemy, James. — Westchnęła ze smutkiem. Niczego bardziej nie pragnęła; marzyła o tym, by wyrwać się z tego koszmaru i być z mężczyzną, którego pokochała wbrew wszelkiej logice, lecz była realistką. W tej potyczce nie mieli wielkich szans. — Znajdą nas…

— To nie jest życie, Natalio — przerwał jej. Z każdym słowem jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej pewny i przepełniony nagromadzonymi emocjami. — Nie mamy nic do stracenia.

Milczała przez dłuższy moment, dokładnie analizując sytuację. Z ich dwojga to ona zawsze była głosem rozsądku. Zestawiała “za” i “przeciw”, przewidywała ewentualne konsekwencje. Konsekwencje, które teraz w przypadku niepowodzenia mogły być wyjątkowo tragiczne.

Wiedziała jednak, że Barnes miał rację. Nie mogli dłużej tak egzystować — zniewoleni, nieszczęśliwi, stopniowo pozbawiani człowieczeństwa.

— Dobrze — zgodziła się po chwili. — Zróbmy to, James.

_ James. _ Tylko ona uparcie tak do niego mówiła. Dla niej był wyłącznie Jamesem — przyjacielem, kochankiem, zagubioną duszą. Nie beztroskim Buckym sprzed wojny czy też Zimowym Żołnierzem — stworzonym przez Hydrę potworem. Nie stawiała przed nim oczekiwań, lecz akceptowała go takim, jakim był, ze wszystkimi wadami i demonami. 

Barnes uśmiechnął się szczerze, a rudowłosa automatycznie odwzajemniła gest. Jego uśmiechy, choć rzadkie, były niezwykle zaraźliwe, i nawet ona nie potrafiła im się oprzeć. Czasami zaskakiwało ją, że pomimo wszystkiego, przez co przeszli, wciąż byli w stanie śmiać się i cieszyć każdą wspólną chwilą.

— Damy radę, Nat — obiecał jej, a ona jak zawsze mu zaufała.

***

Czekała na niego.

Pół godziny zamieniło się w godzinę, później w dwie. Marzła na mroźnym wietrze, wciąż naiwnie licząc, że James w końcu zjawi się w ustalonym miejscu. Nie była jednak głupia. Podświadomie doskonale wiedziała, co oznacza jego nieobecność, nawet jeśli tak bardzo nie chciała w to wierzyć.

Złapali go.

Odebrali im wszystko, co mieli — ostatnią iskierkę nadziei, ostatnią szansę na wspólną przyszłość. Pokonali ich.


End file.
